


Hold me Tight

by 4Kennedy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly has a hunger to still and nothing is going to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after S01E11  
> Prompt: experimenting requested. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100.  
> Betaread by the wonderful lanalucy.

It still hurts where the bullet grazed her right side earlier, but Waverly doesn’t care. She’s a girl on a mission, she has a hunger to fill. Nothing is going to stop her.   
  
“Nicole!“ Waverly yells, ringing the bell. “Are you there?“ She bangs forcefully against the door and presses the bell a couple of more time. “Please be here.“     
  
As soon as the door opens, Waverly pushes forward - into the apartment, into Nicole’s arms. Instantly her lips find Nicole’s while Waverly kicks the door shut and starts to urge Nicole toward the sofa.    
  
  “I want to experiment,“ Waverly husks, nimble fingers unbuttoning the other woman’s blouse.   
  
  Nicole draws back somewhat. “Wait.“ She takes hold of Waverly’s hands to stop her from further undressing her. “What’s going on?“    
  
“Nothing.“ It’s a lie, but Waverly doesn’t want to say out loud that she doesn’t like Willa, that she’s jealous of the connection between Wynonna and Willa, that she feels left out. Tears are welling up in Waverly’s eyes and so she tries to engage Nicole in another kiss.    
  
“Wave, please stop and talk to me.“     
  
It’s too much. Waverly breaks out in tears, throwing her arms around Nicole, who holds her tight. Waverly’s body is shaking with her sobs.    
  
“Shh. It’s okay,“ Nicole assures her and rubs her back. “I’m here for you.“ She kisses Waverly on the forehead. “Lets just sleep and save the experimenting for another time, okay?“    
  
“Thank you.“ Waverly kisses Nicole softly.    
  
The End


End file.
